


Christmas Season (NishinoyaYuu/Reader xmas oneshot)

by teatxryn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Nishinoya Yuu, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Haikyuu Week, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatxryn/pseuds/teatxryn
Summary: Just a bunch of fluff with Nishinoya being cute. Sorry this fic was kind of rushed and tbh it was just an idea that I had at 2am, so I decided to put it into words.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Christmas Season (NishinoyaYuu/Reader xmas oneshot)

Christmas Lights

“(l/n)!!” 

I spun around to see my boyfriend sprinting towards me at frightening speed. 

“Noya! Slow down!”

Too late. He crashed into my small figure, toppling us both over and landing on top of me in the process. I landed with an “oof!” before my eyes wandered to the boy above me. I couldn’t help blush a bit as I took in his happy-go-lucky expression. A little puff of warm air graced my face as Nishinoya huffed and rolled off of me. Grinning, he jumped to his feet, brushed himself off, and offered me his hand. I chuckled and grabbed it, hoisting myself up to his level. 

“I told you to slow down.” I poked him playfully. 

He stuck his lip out the slightest bit, trying to convey a pout. My heartbeat sped up for a second as I melted from his adorableness. 

“But I wanted to get to you super fast!”

I smiled and seized his hand. “Well next time just try not to bowl me over in the process ok?” 

“Ohh-kaay!” He made an over exaggerated “ok” sign with his fingers all whilst grinning like an idiot.

I smirked at his cute expression. He’s so childish, yet I find it endearing. I love the way he proclaims me to be his to all his friends. I love the way he cuddles me like there’s no tomorrow, and yet, I absolutely love when we’re alone and his childishness fades a bit. 

Intertwining my fingers with his, I started skipping towards the convenience store. He happily followed me, swinging our tangled arms back and forth. I laughed inwardly at how we must’ve looked to onlookers. Being as short as he was, Nishinoya definitely portrayed the look of a middle schooler. Then again, you were a ½ inch shorter than him, so you couldn’t really tease him about it. He loved that you were the short one in the relationship. I guess it gave him something to hold over me. Something to tease me about. I really didn’t mind it though.  
Entering the corner store, I released his hand and unwrapped my scarf from around my neck. Then I pulled Noya over to the candy section. 

“(l/n), what are we doing in the candy section?” 

I lifted my head in surprise at the sudden question.  
“Getting peppermint sticks for hot chocolate of course!” I was trying to stifle my laughter which ended up in me smiling at him in amusement.

His eyes lit up at the mention of “peppermint” and “hot chocolate”. Those two things were by far, his favorite things in the world. (Next to you of course)

“Oh yay! U-um so, do you have something planned for tonight? I mean you did ask me to come over kind of unexpectedly..” He scratched his head nervously.

I smiled slyly, knowing exactly what he was thinking. But in actuality, I just wanted to watch Christmas movies and cuddle with him. Today was Christmas Eve afterall.

“Nothing you’re thinking of, little perv.” I snickered. “I just want to spend some time with my oh-so-handsome boyfriend on Christmas Eve!” 

He chuckled. “Oh I see. You just couldn’t bear being away from me for so long could you?”

“Yeah, yeah.” I shoved him playfully before directing my attention towards trying to decide which brand of peppermint to get.

~time skip~

“Noya~ I’ve got a surprise for you!” I slipped off my snow boots and shuffled into my house slippers. “Come on!” Running to the pantry, I grabbed a box from one of the shelves and put it on the counter. “Look Yuu! I bought a gingerbread house we could decorate together!” Blush tinges the tips of his ears when he hears me use his real name. I smile softly and wave him over. “I already baked the cookie part so you wouldn’t make a mess of the kitchen.” We laugh as the memories of what happened last time he tried to cook something for me surfaces in our brains.

“Hey that wasn’t my fault! The directions said to leave it in the oven for an hour, so that’s what I did! He took on a slightly defensive look while trying to convince me it wasn’t his fault.

A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth.“Oh right, it was the oven’s fault. Sorry for wrongly accusing you.” 

He pursed his lips into a frown. I couldn’t help but laugh at his face. “I’m just kidding, I’m just kidding. Let’s get to decorating this house!”  
He perked up at the thought of decorating a gingerbread house. “Yeah let’s do it!” 

~another time skip cause I’m lazyy~

I stepped back from the counter to admire our work of art. Consequently, I couldn’t stop myself from giggling at the blob of icing and gumdrops covering the gingerbread. 

“I think it looks great! I bet it’ll taste great too~” I glanced over to see Noya already licking his lips.

“Woah, woah. Slow down there tiger. We’ve gotta clean up all the trash first.” I threw an empty icing packet at his face before picking up the pieces of candy wrappers covering the vicinity around the cookie house. Suddenly the short libero popped up in front of me and licked my cheek. 

“W-what was that for!?” I flushed and jumped back a little, being surprised at his spontaneous choice of action. He smirked furtively at my flustered appearance before leaning towards me, and using his thumb, he wiped away the remaining saliva that was clinging to my face.

“You had icing on your cheek.” He stated blatantly.

“W-well you could’ve just wiped it with a towel.”

“But that’s no fun.” He winked at me before continuing to eat some leftover candy.

I chuckled. “You sure are one hell of a guy..” 

Finishing up cleaning, I decided that I wanted to watch a movie. 

“Noya! Go pick out a Christmas movie for us to watch~”

He happily obliged and made his way towards the living room. I got busy making hot cocoa and chocolate covered popcorn to snack on during the movie. Setting the bowl of popcorn and two mugs on a tray, I strided into the living room a placed it down on the coffee table. 

“Have you picked one yet?” I shuffled over to where Noya was and crouched down next to him.

“No..I can’t choose between The Grinch Who Stole Christmas, or Home Alone. He groaned and fell onto his back, glaring at the ceiling. 

“Ooh~ let’s watch the Grinch one!” I giggled and pulled it out of its case. 

“Ok!” Noya hopped up and flopped down onto the couch in a very un-graceful fashion.

I popped the dvd into the disc player and pressed play. The tv lit up and the movie began. I stood up and grabbed a blanket before flopping down next to the boy already sprawled out on the leather furniture. 

“Here.” I tossed the fuzzy blanket over us both, then snuggled closer to Noya. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as I nestled in the crook of his neck. As I laid on his chest, I could feel his heartbeat thump with every passing second, I felt the rise and fall of his lungs as he took each breath. The slight movement started to lull me to sleep as I could see the Christmas tree lights blurring. I felt his body shift as he leaned down and pecked me on the forehead. That simple gesture of his love towards me set loose a thousand butterflies in my chest. Ironic, really. Considering that we were already dating, it baffled me as to why I still experienced these feelings. The only reason I could come up with was that I was truly, and wholeheartedly, in love with this man. My heart could never love another like I loved him. I never really believed in destiny or soulmates, but if it was a thing, you, without a doubt, knew that he was the one. Lifting my head ever-so-slightly, I peeked up at the love of my life who was staring intently at the tv screen.

“Yuu...” I mumbled. 

He glanced down at me questioningly. “Yeah?”

“....I love you.”

He beamed and leaned down to kiss my cheek tenderly. Lifting his head back up, he gazed into my eyes.

“I love you too. Merry Christmas (f/n).”


End file.
